


Exhilarating Evolution

by DragonTavern, TheKittenOverlord



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/pseuds/DragonTavern, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/pseuds/TheKittenOverlord
Summary: The green beam of light transported Senku and co. to the Pokémon universe! However, not every person in the world got transported to their new dimension. How will Senku and co. find their way back?
Relationships: Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

When the bright green light swallowed everything in sight, Taiju did his best to protect his precious Yuzuriha from the doom that is about to befall them. He stood in front of her, trying his best to sheild her from any destruction that the ray threatens. However, once the beam enveloped him, his vision started to blur until everything went dark. He had to know that Yuzuriha was okay, he had to know.

When he finally woke up, everything looked different. The tree they were under was replaced by an entire forest and Yuzuriha was no where to be found. What is this place?

He shook his head, trying to reach his hand up to rub his aching temple, only to realize that he was unable to. Looking at his arms, they were reduced to strong, blue stubs. 

"What the hell?!" Taiju stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, noticing a small river a few feet away.

He rushed over towards the water, peering into the shallow part, just to see. What he saw wasn't him at all. What stared back was a small, blue, elephant-like creature. 

Where ever he was, he wasn't in his reality anymore.

Senku hadn't noticed the leafy green sections on his body or head, he noticed he could hear so much better now. By some off-chance, he heard water. Lots of it. A river! That's what he needed, the change of two to four feet was a struggle at first, but he made his way off to the water with some time.

Now it started to sink in, he...Wasn't human. Dark brown paws on a more beige skin- fur? He rubs it curious, and yes it's a short layer of fur. Large amber eyes, large ears- leafy in shape and color, a tail to match...Both able to be moved...So he was more like prey in this world. Good to know.

And so he ran on unsteady feet, following the river south. Rivers mean settlements. It's doubtful he was the only one to get this, he had to find Taiju.

While Taiju was absentmindedly stating at his reflection in the water, his ears perked up. He heard what sounded like footsteps in the distance... 4 footsteps by the sound of it... They were running towards where he was at.

He got up on all four legs, feeling a bit weird that he no longer had hands, but he could manage. Backing up a bit, he got into a stance that meant he was ready for impact. Whether doing that was useful or not, he didn't really know.

Taiju stared at the direction the sounds was coming from until he started to see a figure in the distance. The top of the head was green while the rest of the body was beige, which immediately made him think...

"S... Senku..?"

Shaking his head once again, he lowered his body and started to charge at the intruder and potential enemy. No way that could be Senku, this creature isn't human. Well, neither was he anymore, but he couldn't take any chances.

His ears flicked up straight at his name being said, so this was someone he knew. It didn't look like him, but...Hell nothing makes sense and it sorta sounds like Taiju. "Taiju, wait-" And he's struck, flying up with a startled shout. Just how strong was this thing?

Fitting for him he assumed, as he got bashed against one of the trees and just crumpled. He stayed low on the ground and didn't get up, shit...Shit that hurt. "Even, in a situation like this...You're still an overly strong oaf, aren't you..."

Looking at the other, he just decided to avoid moving. Best option. "Taiju, don't do anything stupid. Running headfirst into something isn't gonna get you anywhere in a, situation like this. Got it?" With how he talked, surely there'd be no doubts. This is Senku.

Taiju stopped and turned to face Senku with big, dowey eyes, running over towards where he got headbutted.

"Senku!!" He jumped on top of his best friend, nuzzling into his fluffy fur while crying tears of joy, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! I don't know what's happening!"

He opted to get off of him soon after before Senku decided to hurt him, since he was heavy in this new forme. About as heavy as a rock...

"S-Senku, sorry for hurting you," he bowed his head, kicking up dirt with his hoof-nub things, "sometimes I forget how weak and frail you are, even though you look like a cat-thing now."

"I'm ten billion certain I'm a prey animal from the look of me." He choked out, still sorta recovering from Taiju not only bashing him, but then jumping on him only a minute later. He was somehow heavier than how he was as a human- and he was already a muscle-ridden beast.

Flicking his tail, he shakingly gets up to his knees, then stands straight up. He was taller than him, now that was an oddity. It felt weird to look down at his friend. He scanned over his body, blue and red, elephant-like which would explain some of the strength and weight...

"Oaf, I'm gonna say this now. We're either not in our world, or we have been put in a place that no one had found yet." He still looks and sounds painful, but he didn't seem mad, so that's good for Taiju. "And I'm going to guess that others have been put in the same situation. So keep an eye out, we're going to find civilization."

"We're gonna find Yuzuriha!?" Taiju chirped at the thought of his love. He wondered what kind of creature she turned into? It has to be something beautiful!

He ran out in front of his friend, looking in all directions with Senku following behind.

"Don't worry, Senku! I'll protect you!" Taiju smiled and lifted his ear as if to give a thumbs up, "Nothing's gonna hurt my best friend... Well... Besides me!"

Taiju's bounding excitement and energy- something he barely had the time to miss, but...He did actually miss it the short time he was without it. "Please try not to hurt me. I wouldn't do much good if I was knocked into a tree again." He was thinking, if their memories were still in-tact...

"if we're looking for Yuzuriha, it wouldn't do good to try and find her based off of looks. We'll need to call for her name and hope she hears us."

That's his theory, that's if she's even still awake. if she's not, the two of them could be put in unprecedented danger and have them both get hurt, sure Taiju could protect them, but if something ends up being stronger...He shook his head, it was running a mile a minute and not a second slower.

Taiju quieted down, though still could barely contain his energy. Senku was right, as always, since he didn't expect to be turned into an elephant today, Yuzuriha would of probably got turned into something completely different from whatever he imagines.

He sucked in a deep breath and yelled out her name, hoping she was still around the area, yet heard nothing, so he inhaled another breath and called out again.

Nudging Senku to do the same, they walked around the treelines, searching for at least her scent for confirmation that she was even here.

The booming voice caused Senku to crouch down, paws on his ears. "Maybe try a little less loud." As they continued their path, Senku did do as Taiju hinted at. Yelling out opposite of Taiju's direction, hoping the sound would travel farther. It wasn't at his best, but he wasn't exactly the loudest person around anyway.

The sound of rustling only, five minutes later or so made him jump, it wasn't big. It was, small. Not anything big in height or width, he guessed. Keeping an eye on it, the creature that came out looked like...A bell? Similar to a fortune bell even, or something for prayer.

"Who are you." His guard was kept high, they looked scared...Not an enemy?...It all came to a halt when she spoke.

"...Senku, Taiju? Is that you?" Her voice was lighter, more airy than normal. But this was no mistaking the fact it was Yuzuriha, which made Senku detense.

"Yes, it's us."

"Yuz... Yuzuriha?" Taiju walked closer to the delicate bell, "You're... A bell!"

Every time she moved the ribbon underneath her, a faint chime rang out as a response. The sound was... Soothing. It seemed to calm the rambunctious Taiju. Quieted him, even - Senku's sensitive hearing must be thanking her right now.

"Yuzuriha, how... How are you floating..?"

Senku would have to thank her another time, now settling back down on the ground in a sunny patch. It felt good, no...great. "She's a bell alright, but she's not floating away with the wind. So it must be some supernatural force, like gravity manipulation."

Yuzuriha seems a tad confused, giving off nervous laughter. "I'll have to go with that, I don't really know how I'm floating." She couldn't hug him, but she did give a small attempt at hugging Taiju's trunk, before floating back. "I was looking all around to try and find someone..."

"And we were looking for you. Things lined up perfectly, yeah?"

"I think so..."

Taiju wrapped his trunk around her ribbon, loving every second of her touch. Her ribbon felt... Silky. Not in an artificial way like most silk is. Hers felt... Almost natural in a way. It was thin and white, utterly beautiful.

"Well whatever you are, I'm just happy you're safe with us." Taiju sighed in relief, "Now all we need to do is find ot---"

"Who the hell are you three, and why are you screaming?" A voice boomed out of the thicket of trees, not sounding angry, but irritated.

"W-who are you?" Taiju swirved around towards the source of the voice, "Show yourself!"

Out of the trees came a very large lion. The mane was almost fire-like, but without the flames. They are substantially larger than the small elephant, yet not too tall for it to be unbelievable.

"I'm Taiju, and these are my friends," he introduced, his stance still not wavering, "we haven't got a clue as to what's going on here. Were you also human?"

"Yes, though I just woke up." He explained, "I never intended on scaring you three, but my head was pounding and your constant yelling made it worse. I apologise."


	2. Chapter 2

The Leafeon - Senku- had perked his ears up at the sound of the new voice. A human, another one. This...could be good and bad. Even just looking at him made his body heat up, like he was gonna catch on fire.

Fear, the word is fear. Something about him is scaring Senku, he can't tell what but something is getting him. "That is nice, but...You didn't state your name. You don't sound familiar..."

Yuzuriha had taken to hiding behind Taiju, holding her silk ribbon-like area as a comfort. Semi-frantic scared jingling despite his words stating he wasn't a danger. Who wouldn't be scared in such a situation? "A, name may help. Yeah."

"Tsukasa." The lion stated as he started walking towards the three, causing Taiju to unconsciously take a step back.

Tsukasa sat down once he got in decent range of them. He could tell the cat-thing was afraid. It was like he could sense it.

"You two haven't told me your names either, you know." Tsukasa laid his head down in his paws while staring at the green one. While he knew he was scared, something in him found... Joy in the fear, for some reason.

The sun was the only thing from Senku keeping his distance from the man...Lion? He was going to have to get used to that. "I am Senku, the small elephant is Taiju, and the one hiding behind him is Yuzuriha." Very to the point, was he not? "...Tsukasa?"

Now now, that sounded familiar. "You don't happen to mean Tsukasa Shishio." The only reason he cared about that name was because of Taiju, who had spoken about the man on-occasion. He murmured towards himself next, "It'd be a good idea to not piss him off if so..." If his friend was strong enough to almost knock him out, he fears what a lion would do.

"Yes, I was pretty famous around school for my fighting skills," Tsukasa explained, "I've heard about you as well, Ishigami Senku. You're that science nerd that was always getting into trouble for dangerous experiments, right?"

He crossed his paws and lifted his head to smile at the group, ignoring Senku's previous comment. Even in school, people were always afraid of him, since he was by far the strongest one in the school - hell, in the entire district. So he accepted the title of "the Strongest Primate High Schooler" as a symbol of his dedication to his little sister. He didn't mind being feared - it was safer that way, after all.

"Not exactly a nerd," He murmurs, allowing his head to rest on his crossed paws as he kept both eyes on him. "But yes, I've done my fair share of experiments, dangerous or regular." He couldn't help it, his mind was attracted to the dangerous- to the exhilarating. Much like an adrenaline junkie, he is always looking for something to stimulate himself...

"Glad to know my name gets around." He says it edging on sarcastic, if they were human, he'd ask to allow the man for testing. But right now his senses are throwing red flags, ones he can't place. "Did you see the light?"

"Yes, the green light," Tsukasa thought back, "I must of blacked out because I woke up here and don't remember ever moving."

He's always seen those science fiction movies on TV, but those were just that: fiction. Something that fantastical couldn't possibly be real, can it?

Hell, he didn't know what was real anymore. He was turned into a lion, and is now having a conversation with a talking leaf cat, tiny blue elephant, and a freaking windchime.

"The same goes for us, I was certain I was in the school. Taiju and Yuzuriha were both outside, but...Not anywhere near the woods." Towards his words, she nodded. Finding some courage to speak up as well...

"Me and him were outside on school grounds, near the tree we like to stay by." She knew he was going to confess something, but right now wouldn't be an appropriate time to ask about that, would it...

"Seeing as we're all in a similar mind, i propose this...Would you like to stay with us. I need time to scout the area, so we won't be moving too far for today." Senku had mixed feelings, but strength is in numbers and the strongest primate high-schooler would be a very important title to have with them.

Tsukasa thought about it for a moment, weighing his options. Nothing left to lose.

"Okay, I'm in," he said while standing back up, "so, what do you guys eat? Assuming I'm a lion, I'm guessing I have to hunt, but what about you guys?"

He looked towards Senku, looking him up and down, "By the looks of you, it seems you would be a carnivore as well. You look like a mixture of a cat, fox, and plant."

Very bold about his statement, yet not wrong. Taiju most likely ate fruit, and... What the hell does a bell eat?

"Unfortunately I've deduced I'm prey in this world, not something useful in hunting." Interestingly, the more he stays in the sun, the more he seems to feel healthy...Is the sun his source of food? "I'm assuming due to parts of me being a plant, I can get basic survival off of sunlight. Meat would be a good second guess."

Yuzuriha sort of panicked, "I don't actually know I guess we could try a bunch of things?-"

"We don't have time to figure out cooking yet. Tinier animals are more likely to survive off of fruits and berries, not all but most. So we'll start with that."

"Ah...Yeah that makes sense actually." But this rises another question, what's safe to eat and what's not? This was a looming question over the two of them, possibly even Tsukasa as well...Taiju however...

"I'm a bit hungry myself!" Taiju butted in, "I can go search for a berry bush!"

Tsukasa slightly cringed at the loud voice seeming to reverberate through his eardrums. This hyper sensitive hearing is useful, but with Taiju around, it felt like a curse.

"I'm going to go search for a small animal to hunt. I won't be long," Tsukasa turned his back to the group and started walking in the woods, "I'll bring you back something too, Senku. You may be able to photosynthesize, but with an animal's body, I think having an extra food source would help." 

That makes for two of them, dear Tsukasa. "Thank you, the thought of eating raw meat is...revolting. But it'll have to do if it's all you can get safely." The sigh of relief once the other left was like a weight off his unsteady shoulders. What was it that made him so unsettling, it couldn't be his strength. It couldn't.

That's going to nag him until he figures it out. Knowing his luck, he just may. Yuzuriha unfurled her long silk 'tail', and settled for resting on Taiju's back. "He doesn't, seem too bad actually..."

Taiju went off in search for food, like Tsukasa, while Senku waited there. 

"Yeah, he's big and scary, but doesn't seem dangerous." Taiju answered, enjoying every second of being with her.

They walked for a little bit until Taiju spotted something up ahead. It was a small tree with several brightly colored berries, though all different colors.

"Hey, Yuzuriha, look! Berries!" Taiju ran over and stopped in front of it, "Oh, I don't have arms. Do you mind grabbing some? I can carry a few with my trunk and you can with your tail."

Meanwhile, Tsukasa already caught his meal. A couple of purple rats and he even managed to snag a brown pigeon by surprise. He carried his meal back to where the others were, trying his best to make his presence known as to not startle Senku. The others didn't seem scared of him, so why is he?

She gasped at the berries, these were nothing like the ones they ate as humans, but they all looked so tasty...Nodding along to his little plan, she floated up and collected four, passing them on to him so he can pick them up at his digression. She then grabbed another six, wrapping her tail tight around it to keep them from slipping.

"I think that's about all I can get, let's keep this area in mind-- maybe we can come back here!" She seemed so, cheerful. Taiju's enthusiasm for the smallest and biggest things is infectious!

The odd fox-like creature was now laying on his side, normally a sign of trust - it holds so many vital organs and the like...Maybe he is part cat... "You got that quite fast." He shouldn't be surprised, and he isn't. He'd probably be more concerned if the lion lacked hunting skills.

"This should be enough for now," Taiju smiled and took his half in his trunk, "let's get back."

~

Tsukasa dropped his kill beside him as he tilted his head towards Senku. His posture seemed unusual, but he smiled at the thought of gaining his trust. He was a predator, after all, and he said it himself that he was prey.

"Do you want to try to eat one of these rat things?" Tsukasa asked, picking one up with his mouth and brought it over to Senku, sitting it down next to him, "They were easy to take down. I'll be sure to get something larger next time."

It was a quick nod, and with some skill and care, Yuzuriha followed along with Taiju!

\---

Senku flicked his tail at the sight, it looked...edible, so it should be fine enough...? Rolling onto his stomach, he brought it closer with a paw. "I'll try it, hoping I don't have my human taste buds for this..." And as he ate, it didn't taste amazing, but it wasn't downright awful. He could bare it. What displeasure was there could be seen on his face. But hey, he was eating.

Taiju and Yuzuriha got back in no time, carrying many brightly colored berries and sat then all down in a pile.

Tsukasa basically swallowed the rest of his catches whole, only taking the time to spit out feathers of the bird. Only small drops of blood could be seen escaping his lip as he cleaned his face off with a paw.

Taiju picked up a blueish purple berry from the pile with his thrunk and popped it into his mouth, wondering the flavor.

"Ack, the blue ones are really dry," Taiju walked over to the river to get a drink of water, "it's like the berry sucked all the moisture out of my mouth!"

Senku took a bit more time diving into his, face more messy with having to dig in. "Then avoid that berry," He took the time to at least swallow the food before continuing on, "Overly dry food won't help survival."

Yuzuriha had plucked up one that was an orangeish brown, it actually sorta reminded her of ginger...Taking a bite into it, the response was an immediate "Bleh!" As it was quite sour...

And she was quick to rush over to the water once the spice kicked in. "Hot hot hot hot-"

"Maybe you guys should pick out the berries more carefully from here on out, you may drink up the whole river at this rate."

Tsukasa snickered at the two of them while he finished cleaning himself off, licking the access blood off his paws. The meal wasn't bad, but the bird definitely tasted better than the rats, even if he did choke on a few feathers.

"Hey, these were the only berries on that tree!" Taiju shook off the water dripping from his mouth. For some reason, the feeling of water on his skin stung a little. Much like dipping dry skin into water. He really didn't like the feeling.

"Wait, why was the berries in a tree?" Tsukasa tilted his head to the side, "Also, how were different kinds of berries growing on the same plant?"

Tsukasa then remembered who he was talking to, so he drifted his gaze in the scientist's direction, as well as Taiju, wanting an explanation.

Yuzuriha shook off any access water from her face, maybe some of the other berries would taste better? They at least seemed safe to eat, they just didn't really taste good. "That, that was bad..."

Realizing he was getting eyed, Senku flicked his tail in thought. Different kinds of berries in a tree, berries in a tree, both not unheard of. "If we're going off the logic of our world, these trees had likely been highly hybridized for the purpose of cultivation, and then the seeds and pollen spread, eventually getting to the forest." It wasn't impossible they worked on similar standards.

"But in terms of them growing in trees, it's not unheard of - most of them just tend to be inedible."

"...I don't think that's good in this context!!!"

"Well, we just need to try all of them to see which one's are the best!" Taiju said as he picked up another berry and threw it in his mouth, faced with immediate regret. Maybe taking a blood red berry covered in spikes wasn't the best idea.

His mouth literally felt like he took a bite out of flaming rock, and he couldn't get to the river fast enough. He dunked his entire head in, feeling the pain, but his mouth was in even more pain than his head.

After taking a few minutes to just breathe and to let the taste fade a bit, he went back to the pile and slowly picked up another one. Wincing as he took a bite, his eyes opened with shock.

"Hey! The pink ones actually taste good!" Taiju munched the rest of the berry down, "It's really sweet!"

Senku laughed from how ridiculous it was, why would you bite into the red spiky berry?? it's just screaming danger. Yuzuriha gave more jingling panic towards his reaction, now staying on his back out of worry he'll do something stupid again.

"So the pink ones are safe.." curiosity makes him paw at the other pink berry there, dragging it close as he bit in with sharp teeth. Huh, the oaf was right. It actually didn't taste bad. "Okay, we'll start with getting more of those later."

"That tree was big, so we can probably find more..." They didn't even take a quarter of the berries off, it was stuffed. "Next time we can all go together?"

"Sounds good to me."

Tsukasa shook his head, starting to get another headache. Maybe drinking water will help?

He bent down to get a drink from the river, but started steaming! Whenever his mane touched the water, it steamed like what happens when you put out a fire.

"What the hell?" He jumped back, "That hurts!"

"Woah, Tsukasa's burning!" Taiju commented, not knowing what to do.

The steam simmered down after a bit, his mane going back into it's original shape.

Well he did seem quite similar to fire, with his mane...Hopping himself up, he steps over to the lion. Yuzuriha seemed concerned about what his actions were going to be, or what they were going to prove. "Tsukasa, I'm gonna test something, so try not to bite my throat out when I do this."

"W-Wait, Senku-"

And then Senku just, jumped on the lion's back, going onto his mane of fluff and seeing that...Holy shit, he was warm. No, not warm. Hot. "For a lion your body temperature is unnaturally warm, it's like you have pure fire instead of air inside of you, which isn't possible, but you get my point."

Tsukasa's ear flicked at the sudden feeling of Senku on his back. He had to be honest, it did feel good for someone to scratch his mane, so he couldn't help but move into the touch.

"So, is it like a fever?" Taiju asked, feeling the mane for himself. His tough skin sheilded him from feeling the hot, but he did feel warm.

Senku snickered, he guesses he is just a big cat after all. "I don't think it's a fever, he's acting strong and soundly, if an animal was overheating no one would be that coherent." Honestly it felt nice, like a heated blanket...Resisting the urge to lay down and sleep, he hopped down from him. "Whatever is going on, we seem to have elements attached to us."

"Elements...What do you mean?"

"I'm a plant, and I've been getting more energy from the sun. I assume i harness the power of nature, Tsukasa here...May wield fire, from looks and guesstimation. I can only guess Taiju is rock, being heavy and hard-headed as ever." That would be a compliment but he got injured from that earlier... "But for you Yuzuriha...I genuinely don't know."

"Oh, I know! Yuzuriha can be a love element!" Taiju blushed, not meaning to blurt it out like that. He really should think before his mouth moves.

Tsukasa thought for a moment. Maybe that's why Senku was scared. His plant biology can be burned by my fire biology.

He shook his head out of thought as he watched the sun about to set.

"The sun is going down. You three can use me as a heater, if you want." Tsukasa offered, lying back down, "Where are we planning on going tomorrow, Senku?"

Yuzuriha seemed to flush, a love element huh, sounds almost silly, but...she likes the sound of it. She says nothing on it, letting the action of getting closer to him speak for her. "Being warm does sound nice..."

Senku had deduced similar, even if his mind was of a human, his senses must have adapted quickly to the new form- something he'll have to test sooner or later. Towards the question, he looked around towards the river. "We'll be using that fruit tree and your hunting skills for breakfast. Then we follow the river, rivers mean people. Or at least, maybe something friendly."

And since he offered...Senku took no time before laying right against Tsukasa. Instincts were screaming to not, but...He was warm and didn't seem too deadly. So he hoped that he would be right in this.

"Good plan, Senku!" Taiju praised and moved over beside his friend, letting Yuzuriha lay on top of his back so she won't have to sleep on the ground.

Tsukasa let out a yawn, accidentally reminding them all of his capabilities as a lion. His canines were about as long as a human finger, while rows of sharp teeth were visible. By the shape of his jaw, it looked like once something was in-between them, it was game over. That, added with fire, makes for a deadly combo for all three of them.

Though docile, at least for now. Tsukasa knew they all had that fear deep down. The fear that makes people want to be as far away from him as humanly possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa is a Pyroar
> 
> Tsukasa is played by Crayon (TheKittenOverlord)!
> 
> (EDIT: Grammar mistakes)


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing changed from the two Tsukasa's in that context, it seems. Some fearful jingling from Yuzuriha, who only got closer to her friend in response to seeing the sharp teeth. She's never seen a true lion this close, not even in the zoo...Terrifying, but...He seemed okay. She'll put trust into his docility.

Senku did glance over at the teeth, a shudder running through his body. But played it off as a warming of temperature, getting closer to him as he started to nod off. If it came down to it, they'd have to fight or run. And Senku only knows how to do one of those things.

"'Night..." He was tired, the rest will come when it comes. If Tsukasa becomes an enemy, they'll figure it out...He didn't even notice himself starting to purr, cute.

"Goodnight guys." Taiju stretched, holding on to Yuzuriha's tail with his trunk as he started to drift off as well.

Tsukasa just let out a breath instead of a response. He felt the small purr of Senku vibrate into his side and he resisted the urge to curl up around him. He must be more cat than canine then.

~

As the sun started to rise in the sky, turning the once dark sky a brilliant orange color, Tsukasa was the first one to wake up. He didn't dare move though, seeing the sleeping Senku snuggled up in his side while the other two were a few feet away. Disturbing them would probably be a bad idea.

The one snuggled close looked as peaceful as one could, chest rising and falling gently, he was even now still giving the sound of purrs, following the rhythm of his breaths. In all regards, he was quite cute...Tsukasa didn't wait too long before the rising sun caused the fox-cat to stir.

He even stretched like a cat, the long stretch and yawn coming natural as he looked towards the still unfamiliar area with blurry eyes. Ears flicking around, not hearing much other than the one close to him. He knows the other two won't wake up easy, so... "You're up early..." He doesn't get up, nor get too far from him. Idle chatter seems best for now anyway.

Tsukasa looked down at Senku, who just stirred awake.

"You are too," Tsukasa replied, not moving from his position, letting Senku soak up more of his warmth, "I'm use to sleeping on the ground when I stay out too late training."

"What kind of training do you put yourself through..." He murmurs, it would make sense if the man were to push himself beyond normal possibilities, being an above-average-human himself. "I woke up because of the sun. Guess it's the plant part in me."

He's still getting used to all of this, he misses his human body. So that's why he'll figure out what caused this. "Though...I've slept the best I had in years. I guess I have to thank you for that."

"Yeah, plants can't handle the cold very well," he explained, "during the night, I did figure out how to raise my heat level."

He demonstrated this by slightly raising his core temperature. The heat feels like being next to a furnace for too long, and that's only raising it a little bit! He quickly brought it back down to normal - well, normal for him - since he didn't want Senku to be burnt.

"Currently, I can only raise it, but I can't cool it down."

He nodded along to his words, wincing at the heat. He could give something second-degree burns with that. "You'd be perfect for tundra's, I bet ten million dollars on it." Humans would kill for a living heater, the only fuel being the animal's food.

Standing himself up to prop himself up on the lion's back, he listened to the sound of animals. hoo's of owls soon going to rest, and of other birds seeming to wake. even the rustles of what he could assume were those purple rats. "It seems like you're the biggest thing around, nothing else sounds like a predator."

"I'm sure there's probably bigger," Tsukasa stood up with Senku still on his back, "I'll protect you all if nessisary. I don't let my comrads die."

Listening as well, he could hear what Senku was saying. All of the animals here are small and prey. Though, that could mean something bigger could be lurking deeper into the forest. If animals can get as big as Tsukasa is right now, there's no telling the scale of the height. In their world, the largest animal was a blue whale, so there must be something bigger in this world.

The words of protection prodded a purr from the smaller, curling back up on the warmth that is him. No matter how unnatural a world, surely any signs of danger would be noticed by them. "Are you going to do early hunting, or will we wait for the oaf and his lover to wake up?" he says the words...With care.

If there is anything bigger, he fears the strength. And more so, the geology of the world. What's causing it to be so accepting towards monsters for a lack of better words? He'll have to grow more used to his body and see just how much he can do with it all.

"I'm going to go hunt and hopefully catch something bigger than a rat this time," Tsukasa said as he looked over Taiju and his girl, "once your friend wakes up, you all can go to that tree and get more berries. Besides, I don't think you would want to see me hunt. It's not a pretty sight when they struggle."

He did catch more rats yesterday, but he was either forced to eat it there or leave it. The ones that struggled to get away at all costs, caught in his claws or teeth, literally ripped themselves apart. He definitely doesn't want Senku to see that, since he was barely able to eat an entact rat, let alone a shredded one.

The way Tsukasa had said that made him feel some sort of way, and he was thinking it was a way he could very much live without. He stayed on him for only a minute longer, before hopping off with a sigh. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thanks for the concern." He's seen animals cut open and killed before, but...It still was kind of gross.

He padded over to the river, taking a bit of a drink before nodding over to him. "Go ahead, if you somehow get lost just listen for Taiju's yelling. Should be enough of a sign."

Tsukasa chuckled and stretched his legs out, "Yeah, that's what woke me up last time. First thing I heard when I came to was his loud mouth." He mumbled the last part, but his small smile never wavering.

He took one more stretch and dashed off into the woods, in search of breakfast. It didn't take long until he found a couple of rats, but this time he wanted something bigger. Rats and birds are okay as a snack, but a lion his size requires something a lot bigger.

After a while of searching, he finally spotted a deer-like creature eating from one of those trees Taiju described. It was of medium height, the most distinguishable part was the antlers. They were curved, much like a regular deer, but this one was in shape of... A symbol? Maybe? 

Another thing he noticed about the odd creature was it's bottom area. Where a tail should go, it looked like a swollen mass, but it didn't look like a tumor. It looked like it was supposed to be there. 

When the creature turned it's head around, Tsukasa could really see it's face. It reminded him of a bulldog's face. It's jowls were hanging low on each side of it's mouth, which resembled a bulldog's wrinkles.

Such an ugly creature.

Tsukasa crept forward until he deemed close enough, then pounced on the unsuspecting beast. It kicked and struggled, making it easier to tear into it's neck with his sharp teeth and block it's airway. That was an easy kill. It was obviously not completely grown yet, but anything was better than nothing.

He dragged his win through the forest, back to the others - oddly proud of himself.

Senku had stuck close to Taiju and Yuzuriha, not moving until they both began to stir. Much to no ones surprise, he had motioned for them both to lead the way to the tree they had described before. Once actually there, Senku also adopted the method of picking up berries with his tail.

Oh, he got an idea. "Yuzuriha, can you grab some of those ivy vines?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." She flew up and grabbed some lengths of vines, upon being ordered to get some thicker branches as well- She nabbed some of those too, seeming to get the idea that they were going to make a bag.

A bit of trial and error later, they made a small bag, enough to dump their collective amount of berries in! Science! "That should make things less of a pain."

"Hooo cool!" Taiju praised, all stary eyed, "It's a basket!"

Taiju headbutted the tree, much like he did with Senku, and a couple berries fell. He picked up the ones he wanted and put them in the bag. They seem to of grown back from yesterday.

~

Tsukasa got back and seen that they have left already. At least he can eat in peace without them wincing or making disgusted faces his way. He could honestly easily cook it with his temperature, but decided not to. Since he's a lion, he should eat it raw to get all of the nutrients.

"Hey Taiju, do you think all of these berries grew back that fast? It seems more full than when we left it..." What kind of world was this, endless berry production on top of odd colorful animals? "I, guess we can't question it too much."

"perhaps that's part of the process I talked about before, have them pump out berries to match up with demands of so many different kinds." He picked up a few of his own, deciding to see if cooking them could perhaps make them more bearable. "Okay you two, let's trek back."

They all went back, carrying the berries with Taiju out front in case of danger. Once they got back, Tsukasa already finished his portion of the kill, leaving a small part for Senku, since he probably wouldn't eat much. Nothing was left of the creature except bones, skin, and fur. 

Taiju winced at the smell, with his nose being many times powerful than a human, the corpse scent was strong. Though it was odd because there were no flies around. Actually, none of them have seen any bug yet. Odd, since they're in a forest...

"You three are back quickly," Tsukasa sat up from his once crouched position, "you even made a basket."

"Took a little bit of work," his nose scrunched at the smell of death and blood. However he took it in some stride, stepping over to dive into his portion of the kill. "But the basket should make it easier for us to get the berries- and keep some for the travel."

"Seems like I didn't lose my crafting skills all too much, so maybe I can make some more...Would you need one, Tsukasa?" Her head- well, entire body tilted as she asked. "I could probably make another one right here, with some help."

"I'm not actually sure what he'd use it for. But I suppose just having one couldn't hurt."

"I don't need one," Tsukasa said bluntly, "I don't have hands, or apposable thumbs for that matter, so using it would be a chore."

Taiju nodded and looked at his own feet, "Yeah, that's another thing I miss about being human. At least I have a trunk though!"

"So after you're done eating, Senku, will we be off?"

"Paws are weird to use after fifteen years of using hands." To make his point, he moved all of his digits minus the thumb. Really, a pain. "Currently our most useful one in that regard is Taiju, he pretty much has a full hand for anything."

Though if Yuzuriha can control her tail, it could serve a similar, if not exact effect. Hm. Wiping some blood off his face, he gives a nod. "If we're lucky, people shouldn't be more than a day away from our current location."

"Yeah, rivers were the life force of early civilization," Tsukasa said, "with me on your side, you won't need to worry about any potential danger if anything we meet turns hostile."

"Yeah, and I can protect!" Taiju chimed in, "I may not be a good fighter, but I can withstand almost anything. Tsukasa! Hit me and I'll show you!"

Taiju got into his defensive stance and waited for the blow. Tsukasa, however, just cocked his head to the side.

"I would rather not," Tsukasa said, "I'd rather not hurt you."

"C'mon! I can take it! I wanna see if this body is as strong as--"

Taiju didn't get to finish his sentence before Tsukasa ran towards him, kicking him in the side with his strong back legs. He would of taken him on from the front, but the way he looks, it would of probably feel like kicking a rock.

Taiju was pushed over and skidded a little across the ground, but got up just as quick as he fell. Shaking his head, now a little bit dizzy, he was stary eyed and excited.

"Wooow!" Taiju ran over to him, "Your legs are really strong! Senku, you always wanted someone strong to run endurance tests on, right?"

...Yep. That's their Taiju. Yuzuriha seemed very against the action of Tsukasa kicking him, no matter how strong he is that would've had to hurt. Yet he picked himself right back up and acted like he had absolutely no effect from the attack. Worried from it, she glanced over his body and...Yeah, no physical changes. He must be made from stone.

"Well, oaf. Great discovery." He finishes the rest of his meat, jumping over to the water to clear off his face, letting the water become a bit red before it all washed away. Shaking the excess off, he looked back at them. "I can't run any tests like this, but the minute I'm able to, I'll strap him down and see exactly how well his body runs." He says it jokingly, but if there's any truth to Senku, it won't stay much of a joke forever.

Tsukasa scoffed at the scientist and walked over to stand by him. Taiju makes him slightly uncomfortable with his hyperactivity, which Tsukasa doesn't know how to respond to most of the time. 

"So Senku, are we ready to go?" Taiju impatiently asked.

Tsukasa looked at Senku as well for an answer.

Taking a look to check the berries still stocked up in it, his nod was curt. "We are, Yuzuriha you can stick on Taiju's back, we'll walk." Maybe, just maybe, Senku will have more stamina in this form? That will most likely not be the case, but there's no better time to test it out! And yes, he is trying to keep those two as close as possible.

"Oh- It's fine, I can w-...Float?" She said fairly gentle, floating by until she's close to the little elephant. "What do we do if we come across someone else friendly?"

"We see what the hell's going on, and truth be told...This is exhilarating." With some sudden energy and his famous phrase, off we went, south from their current location, following the path of the flow.

"L-Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who likes this story!! It's a super fun rp that I'm glad to finally turn into a fic while we write :3

Further down the river yeilded nothing but more trees and forest. Everything looked almost the same. They must of woke up inside the woods instead on the outside of it.

Tsukasa walked further ahead with Taiju sticking closer behind him for "support," until Tsukasa came to an abrupt halt. Taiju bumped into him.

"Hey! Why'd you st--"

"Be quiet and look." Tsukasa motioned up towards the blue sky. It was faint, but there was smoke! That means fire!

"Hey, there's smoke!"

Yeah, no shi-- "Maybe there's someone over there," Tsukasa closed his eyes and deeply smelled the air around him, "I don't smell any fire, so it must either be almost out or under control."

And just like that, Senku had zipped past the duo. A really, really foolish choice, but it was a chance at someone. If it was faint, it may just be remnants, but anything is better than nothing. It seems he's grown more used to the body, as he bolts over a few logs and the like. His energy did prove to be...More useful in this. It could just be adrenaline...

"Senku! Wait up!" The poor child Yuzuriha watched as he proved the skill he's gained rather quick. "I don't think that's safe!!"

This got the response of the poor man flailing his arms, after all, that stops working after the kitten grows up. "I knew what I was doing! If I heard anything i would've stopped and-" He heard the small swinging bell of Yuzuriha, which, seemed to sooth him all of a sudden...

"Please try not to run away, it wouldn't help if you got hurt again, like when I first saw you." Her empathy came in waves, and she didn't understand his sudden moodshift, but if it worked out for the better, who is she to complain?

"...I, guess so. However that did prove useful, my stamina seems to have improved greatly. Enough for me to struggle even after being caught." Did he struggle, it wasn't for too long... "Meaning I can keep up with all of you now, despite the obvious setbacks."

Tsukasa sensed his calmer mood and gently put him down. Only accidentally nipping him a few times, since he wasn't use to having such large teeth. Or carrying someone in his mouth, for that matter.

Taiju ran over to his friend, making sure he was okay, not really knowing what to do or say.

"If you three want, you can get on my back and we can get there quicker," Tsukasa offered, lying down to their level, "since I can run faster than you guys."

That was directed mostly towards Taiju, with his stubby legs. Taiju smiled wide as he jumped up on the lion's back, forcing a small grunt from the taller.

Taiju was much heavier than he thought he would be. He was definitely make of some kind of rock. Tsukasa was just long enough to carry both him and Senku on his back, while Yuzuriha can sit between them or on top.

Tsukasa was, quite tall compared to the little elephant, and also, they can't jump...So Taiju must not entirely be an elephant. The little thoughts bubble in his head as the words float around, and decided that, yeah staying on his back made sense.

"I'll hop on, yeah. Better to preserve energy." With a bit more difficulty than the elephant, he climbed onto his back, avoiding digging his claws in. They're not big, but they can still hurt someone surely.

And Yuzuriha, well... She seemed a tad bit panicked, taking the option of staying close to them both. She didn't weigh much of anything at all, so he probably didn't even feel her get on. "I think we're all good here."

Tsukasa stood up, getting use to all the extra weight, and started walking. Once he felt like he could, his legs picked up the pace to sprinting. It wasn't the fastest he could go, but it was when having a rock elephant and a creature the size of a fox on his back.

He ran, almost tripping on vines and tree roots, but managed to pull through the forest without many mess ups. Seeing the clearing in his sight, he slowed down, walking towards it. He was cautious, but not scared. 

The clearing was small, a few meters towards a big drop. Apparently they're on a mountain! He let the others hop off of him, so he can finally breathe again.

Peering over the edge, was a small village across water, only a bridge connecting the two pieces of land. It was hard to see much else, but there was huts and other creatures walking around. They looked unaware of their presence.

"We should go down and demand answers," Tsukasa looked back at Senku, "they're obviously intelligent, so maybe they were once human, too?"

The leaf-eared vulpine had hopped off and looked down to estimate a drop, yeah. Something like that would be lethal unless they could fly or slide down, and that brings in the question of if they're even friendly... "I think they've been here a lot longer than us, so it is possible these were tests for whatever that light was. We just need to find a way to get down there."

"Well I myself can float, so...Maybe I can try finding a way?" She floated over to the edge of the mountain, there were two guards...Looking almost wolfish, one was fairly smaller than the other, and who she presumed was the older- had a spike? "If not I can try talking to them myself."

"Not something I think we should risk. Even if you can fly, who knows what they can do."

While they were talking, Taiju looked around the edge of the other side, just to see if there was any way they could get down there without killing someone.

"Hey guys, look!" Taiju pointed with his trunk, "If we jump on that branch down there, we could make a rope with a vibe over there and slide the rest of the way down."

The branch in question was about a meter down, but not anything they couldn't reach if they lowered themselves down there. Vines could be used from the wooded area they just came out of, but without knowing how far down the ground is compared to the branch, it could very well get them stuck.

"Yuzuriha, can you float down there and see if the branch is sturdy enough?" Tsukasa asked the small bell, "And also see how far down it is from said branch?"

Towards being asked the question, she gave a short nod and disappeared from sight only for a second, soon checking out how sturdy the branch was going to be. She was the absolute lightest out of them all, so as she pressed down as a check, it seemed bendy...But not dangerous.

Floating down, it seemed to be at least a few more meters before the ground was reachable, surely there weren't any vines that long. They'd have to wrap up a few. Flying back up with newfound knowledge, she seemed to be having quite the determined look. Immediately going to grab the vines so she could construct something safe.

"Well I think that gives us our answer, now we just have to let her do her magic. I'm thinking the way we should go about it, is heaviest goes first." A quick pause so he made sure they were both listening,"So, it should be Tsukasa, Taiju, me, and Yuzuriha doesn't need anything. So she can go whenever. Does that sound alright with both of you?"

Tsukasa nodded and went to the edge, examining how sturdy the cliff side is by patting his paws at the edge. Only a few crumbles of dirt came loose, so that means the cliff is pretty sturdy. If it was crumbly, the force of his weight would likely cause a rock slide.

He began his dissent, clinging to the cliff with his sharp claws. A meter down later, he finally reached the branch. Testing it with only one leg first, he slowly put all his weight on it.

Looking down, it didn't seem like that far of a drop, but knew looks can be deceiving. A drop from that height could easily break a leg.

"I'm steady," Tsukasa called up to Yuzuriha, "you can send the rope down now."

"Alright!" She brought the long length over, it being coiled up from just how long it really is. From appearances, it's several vines lines up, all connected through a braiding process, and then lengthened out so it could loop around a waist or paw, so on. She came up with something so fast...

But she got it down to him, and gave a tiny reassured smile. "It should be able to handle you, rope would really work better but...You can get by just fine on this."

"Amazing job Yuzuriha, even now you use your skills for the greater good."

It seems, however, the commotion between the three had brought the notice of two gatekeepers...They don't move from their spots, one not caring and one heavily caring, keeping a close eye on their actions. If they get too close, the two will be forced to attack.

Tsukasa tied it around his chest with the help of Yuzuriha, then tied the other end on the thickest part of the branch. Pulling it tightly to make sure it's secured, he lowered himself down, mountain climber style, with his teeth and lips as the breaking system.

He slipped a few times, hard to tell where his footing was from that angle, but he managed to get at the end of the rope and jumped the other few feet down.

"Now it's my turn!" Taiju proclaimed as he slid down the cliff without being prompted to do so, "Yuzuriha, can you help he tie the rope? It's hard to do anything with one hand."

"Yeah, I got it!" She flew down and helped Tsukasa get the rope taken off, zooming back up to the branch and, making sure he wasn't going to slip, tied it around his waist with little difficulty. It held up perfectly with the lion, so it better not fail with him...

"There you go, it's ready now." Giving a little hug, she flew back up and helped Senku get ready for his position, which he was only gonna do if he was absolutely certain he wasn't gonna end up with a broken leg or four.

But with some help and care from the little bell, he made his descent towards the ground and ended up safe not long after the others had gotten down, hooray!

"Okay, now since we're down, the guards are definitely watching us," Tsukasa said glancing towards the direction of the village, "I smell fear in the little one."

Taiju looked where Tsukasa was looking, giving a little head tilt.

"They look friendly enough? We just gotta show them we're friendly!"

Yeah, _friendly_... 

"You smell fear and I smell...Anger." But that was coming from the larger. From a glance they had no weapons to speak of, maybe they were just that? Guards? The two make no effort to move towards the group, tinier one only hopping up upon getting a good look at them, yes.

Yes he was afraid, Pyroar are never seen in this area. "Kinro, what do we..."

"We wait."

And that was that, the two stood still as ever, letting the group get closer before they try anything- even as odd a group as they are, having weaknesses and the like, the Pyroar's worst one to go against would be the Phanpy.

Senku looked over towards Taiju, "You should go first. If we're looking for friendly, non-intimidating people, you're as good as they come."

Taiju hesitated a little, the larger one was intimidating, but nothing the little elephant couldn't handle. He ambled up to them, staying a little ways away so he doesn't come off as a threat.

"H-hey," Taiju looked up at the tall, yellow dog, "we-I was just wondering what this place is. We're new to the area.."

Tsukasa walked up behind him, as the taller didn't look very happy to see them. He was only slightly taller than the yellow dog.

"We don't mean any harm," he stated, "we're in a bit of a strange situation and was wondering if anyone could help us."

The other two were quick in tow, tiny bell close to the ground and leafy-fox looking up at the one colored yellow. "We don't mean any harm, he's right. We need to see if anyone here was in the same situation as us before, you've been here for a while right?"

"That's none of your business." The older one says, raising a paw at the group in question. The younger had done the same, it seems he mirrors the others actions quite a lot. "What is your exact purpose for coming here. We will not allow strangers inside."

Senku sighed, if they wanted to talk it out... "We're human. And we need to find ways to change ourselves back."

"...Hu...man?" The tiny one spoke, it sounds as if he's never even heard the word. "What is a...Whoo, man."

"Surely speaking sorcery. We must attack them."

A blue sphere began to show up in front of their raised paws, looking similar to golden and silver flames, but completely circular. And rapidly growing in size. The singular feeling was pretty clear. The four should _run_.

Taiju jumped in front of Senku and Yuzuriha, preparing for the impact. Running was not an option for Taiju. He wasn't weak in the slightest and he be damned if he doesn't protect the ones he loves.

Tsukasa on the other hand, lunged at the two, fangs and claws out sharp. He was hit with the little one's blast and the larger one aimed for the group, hitting Taiju head on. Taiju looked as if he fainted.

The other looked as though he shook off the attack, now angered. Heat began to radiate from his claws before they burst into flames, almost covering his entire paw as he slashed at the younger, leaving him with a pretty nasty burn.

Senku had went over to Taiju, more so worried about him being knocked out with the mysterious force. He was staying a well distance away from the now-flaming lion, literally flaming lion. No way in hell was he gonna get close when he was getting like that.

Yuzuriha didn't know if she could even be of use, so she was panicking as the two fought, Ginro giving a nasty scream as the burn set in. Likely alerting anyone, good or bad close by.

Ginro however didn't leave, still up for a fight he aimed his attack towards the raging lion, fear blowing into terror as Kinro tried blasting him with another golden-colored attack, showing his own fangs and even attempting to give a strong kick at the lions jaw. He showed no fear, more so determination and anger over his brother getting attacked.

Tsukasa fell back, still going even after being kicked in the face. Blood dripping from his mouth, he tried that attack again, but this time, heating up his teeth. He slammed down on the yellow's stretched out arm that was preparing another attack, locking his jaw a little in the process. 

"Woah guys!" Another voice came from behind Senku and ran over - well, floated over to assist his allies, "Hey, get off of him! You stupid Pyroar!"

Senku flicked an ear towards the new voice, Pyroar? Is that what the lion was called? That felt like an incredibly stupid pun, but now's not the time for that. Before he could speak, Kinro was stopping his attack. Because if he did anything, he'd have his damn arm torn off.

"We weren't trying to attack you guys, we just wanted help-"

"Sorcerers don't. Get. Help. Outsiders, don't get help. Why would we let in something that could kill our whole village." Kinro seemed very stern on this, pupils contracted as he tried an attempt to get the lion off whilst distracted. "LEAVE." He was too mad to be reasoned with, oh dear...

"Chrome they," The poor little thing, Ginro, had paused, "They said they were humans. That's impossible, they're pokemon. What would a human even be?"

"We're _humans_. That's what we are, or... Were It's hard to explain. And what's a Pokémon even?" 

Chrome stood there, staring with a confused look on his face.

"... You're Pokémon..." He explained, "We're all Pokémon. I'm a Minior, but you can call me Chrome. Those two over there are a Riolu and Lucario - Kinro and Ginro."

Now that the formal introduction is out of the way, he focused his attention on the lion.

"Now can you please get off my friend, Pyroar?" He pleaded, "I promise they won't attack you again."

Tsukasa hesitently let go, leaving a bleeding, burnt trail in his wake. 

"Name's Tsukasa, not 'Pyroar'." He corrected.

"Sorry, 'Tsukasa,'" Chrome sarcastically remarked, "now, how about you four come with me to my place. It's not in the village, so those two won't have to get angry."

He placed the bag he was carrying down and started digging through it. It housed many different minerals, rocks, and berries. Pulling out two, a pink berry and a blue berry, he gave to the guards, who swiftly ate it. He also gave Senku one of the blue ones.

"Feed this to your friend, Leafeon. It's an Oran berry, it'll give him energy and will heal him."

The two guards fell silent as they ate, seeming satisfied that the Pyroar had calmed. The older of the two kept a steady gaze on him, but this time didn't move out of their own set of fears. However that fear was shared with the Leafeon it seemed, as he seemed quite tense over the whole situation.

It took him a second to snap back into thought, "Yeah okay- I'm Senku by the way, the bell is Yuzuriha, and..." He looked towards Taiju as he was feeding him the berry, "This is Taiju. He's never down for too long." Despite that, he gives off the slightest tones of worry, nudging him until he wakes.

"Oh, um...Sir." Yuzuriha floats over to the curious floating rock, "You seem to know what the others are, can...You explain what I am?" Surely if they have names, she must have one too. He also seemed far more approachable than the guards...

"Oh," Chrome looked at her, "you're a Chimecho. Your bell is supposed to be really soothing to hear."

Chrome tilted his head as Taiju came to, "You guys really don't know anything, do you?"

He picked up his bag and threw the strap around his ends.

"C'mon, my place isn't far," he assured, "I'll tell you everything you need to know about yourselves. I'm what they call a 'Pokémon expert' around here!"

"A...Pokemon expert, huh." He almost wishes this was a dream, it feels like he's been warped into a video game. Some weird, weird video game. But if he's the expert he says, that's just what they need. "Alright, lead the way. I'll trust you."

Yuzuriha seemed really curious on what was...Really going on, the theory of Tsukasa holding the power of fire was right, but as they all moved along, she wondered what those two were. Those spheres were like fire, but they didn't burn, from the looks of it. Was it electricity? Something else?

Senku had felt the same, but looking at the curious mottled rock-creature, perhaps there were ones who could control every element. Even the air they breathed. His guess was just that- They had somehow controlled air and used it for a super strong attack, like a typhoon crashing into a coast. Senku was gonna look around his house first, he couldn't help but feel curious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrome is a Minior  
> Kinro is a shiny Lucario  
> Ginro is a regular Riolu
> 
> Chrome is played by Crayon (TheKittenOverlord)
> 
> Kinro and Ginro are both played by DragonTavern


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't seem made with the best of hands, but sturdy enough to handle them he's sure. His nose scrunched up at a smell- minerals? That's what it seemed like, a rock being collecting rocks makes enough sense.

"We have some of our own," he lifts the bag around his neck, "We got whatever seemed edible and not disgusting."

"We um, learned the hard way that not all of them were really good like they looked..." She will never eat that sour-spicy berry again, it was suffering but in a berry form.

"If you know a lot about them, I guess you could tell us what's safe to eat, as a first."

"I know lots about them!" Chrome swirled around in the air, presumably happy, "There's many Pokémon in the village with different tastes, so I made it a goal to learn about every berry around here!"

"Senku and I are carnivorous, so we might not be the best at analyzing berries." Tsukasa stepped forward.

"Huh?" Chrome looked confused, "Pyroar and Leafeon can still eat berries, though it has little nutritional value to you. Many eat them when they fail a hunt."

Chrome pulled out a red, spiky berry, much like the one Taiju ate and handed it to Tsukasa.

"Here, try this one! By the looks of you, I'd say you'd enjoy this one."

"Don't eat that one!" Taiju warned, "I ate it and it set my mouth on fire!"

"He's fire type," Chrome informed, "you're a ground type, so you might not like spicy food."

Tsukasa took the berry and bit into it. It certainly was spicy, but not too spicy. The taste was like any other berry, except it had a kick to it. It definitely wasn't bad.

"It's not bad," Tsukasa swallowed, "not as bad as he made it out to be."

"And here, Senku," Chrome handed him a light blue berry, oddly shaped, "you seem like you would enjoy this one! It's bitter, but you seem like the careful nature, so I'm sure you'll like it!"

Getting a good look at the oddly-shaped berry, he bites it, sitting down to dig into it true. It, actually didn't taste too bad at all. He quickly finished it off, and even seemed a bit more energized from it. "Not as bitter as I thought it'd be."

"So I guess we'll know who to give those berries to.." Yuzuriha murmured, she couldn't imagine things like those tasting good. At all.

"So, you said things like fire type, ground type. That must mean we all control elements like I thought...If you're willing to tell, how many 'types' are there." Not at all beating around the bush, are you Senku...

"Eighteen known so far," Chrome answered, "some of us have duel types too. For instance, I'm rock/flying."

Chrome loved the feeling of explaining his knowledge to them, since the villagers either already know or don't seem to care. So having someone sit down and listen to him feels good.

"Only one of you guys are duel types though. Senku, you're grass and evolve from an Eevee. Yuzuriha, you're psychic and evolve from a Chingling. Tsukasa's fire/normal and comes from a Litleo. Taiju there is rock and is actually the first evolution. If he gets enough fighting experience, he'll evolve into a Donphan!"

"S-Senku, you hear that!?" Taiju nudged him playfully, "I'm gonna get even stronger and bigger! You think I could beat Tsukasa then!? I hope so, so I can be better at protecting you and not pass out after the first hit!"

Listening to the man ramble on about what he knew of them all, it proved to be a lot different than imagined. His eyes were sparkling dully, only snapping out of it with Taiju's nudging. "I think you were at some sort of disadvantage, Tsukasa seems very strong and even he had some trouble with the two."

He has yet to find the power to harness nature past using it for energy, but he'll have to put more focus into that. "So if there's types, and they can go through what sounds like spontaneous evolution, how do you know what you can do."

"Oh, right...Tsukasa controlled fire when he was attacking those two, and left them burnt up..."

"You just need to experiment with it. Also talk to other's of the same type helps a lot too. Bonus if it's the same species!"

Chrome floated further away, facing the treeline. "Watch this!"

He took a deep breath and focused. Pulling various rocks out of the ground via what looks like telekinesis, he slammed all of them into the nearby tree, leaving a pretty harsh dent in it.

He turned back around, "That move is called 'ancient power,' I learned it a few weeks ago!"

"Woah!!" Taiju ran towards him, "I wanna do that!"

The two of them, Yuzuriha and Senku, look towards one another, and the destruction left from the aftermath of said move. Then they look to dear, precious Taiju...

'We absolutely cannot let him do that.' Is the gained consensus.

Yuzuriha decided to try at making him, not. "Taiju, if someone like him took a long time to figure it out, I think that's a sign it's a really strong move, maybe you should learn some... Less dangerous things first?"

"Ah, c'mon Yuzuriha, I can handle it!" Taiju waved her off, but as soon as he seen the look in her eyes, he started to take it more seriously, "I mean - er - if you don't want me to right now, I don't have to..."

Chrome laughed and floated to him, "I'll teach it to you when you become a Donphan, deal?"

"Yeah, deal!" Taiju perked up.

"So, will any of us 'evolve' further?" Tsukasa asked.

Chrome shook his body, which mimicked shaking his head, "No, not the three of you. Though you should be glad you have a pre-evolved form, because Minior's don't have any evolutions."

She seemed relieved, when he was stronger surely he could handle it. But, were there any with her typing around...She'd have to look into that eventually. "So you've stayed in that shell forever? Or, are you the shell?" Oh dear that sounded rude. "Wait-"

"I can only assume there's something underneath that. But it's like a turtle, if he were to break out of that shell or allow any major cracks in it, he's be under intense risk of injury." He looked up at the other from his spot of rest, "Am I right?"

"You're right," Chrome confirmed, "if I get badly hurt, my shell will shatter and I'll be defenseless. So I'm not the best fighter."

He picked his bag up again and carried it inside the treehouse.

"You two can come in here if you want, Senku and Yuzuriha. I'm not sure the latter can hold a Phampy sadly and I'm not sure a Pyroar can fit inside the door."

The two looked towards Taiju and Tsukasa, Yuzuriha nuzzling up towards him. "Sorry sir- Chrome, I think I'm gonna stay here for now." But maybe soon, she feels as if Senku wants to talk to the...Rock? Man? Privately.

"I'll be in quick." He looked towards the trio, "If anyone or anything tries attacking you, yell and I'll come help." And with that, he got his way up and went inside, looking around at the inside. Curiosity coming on before words.

"This is where I live!" Chrome twirled, "Hope you don't mind the rocks, I'm a bit of a collector!"

~

Tsukasa got up and started walking towards the forest absentmindedly.

"Hey, Tsukasa!" Taiju walked up to him, "Where you going?"

"I'm taking a walk, don't follow me."

That was all he said before he left, leaving them both confused and a little concerned, but decided it was best not to follow.

Confused and very concerned, yes. But hopefully he won't get himself hurt? That's what worries her the most...Following seems like the worse option, so she simply stays with Taiju, poor thing.

~

Senku didn't mind at all, his eyes glimmered at the very sight. "In my world, people like you are called geologists." He eyes them over, some seem so much brighter than others, but not quite anything he can place. "Or maybe just researchers or hoarders, depending on the person."

"Wow, cool!!" Chrome was fascinated by Senku's world, "So, do you want to know anything else about anything? I love answering questions!"

~

"He should be around here, if we were teleported over there..." Tsukasa mumbled to himself as he looked around the neighboring woods, opposite of the village.

_So that lion had returned. Friend or foe, friend or foe_... The leopard had blended in with the sun breaking through the branches of the forest, Tsukasa wouldn't be able to see them. With perfect stealth they had hopped to the top branches of a tree, staring down at the unsuspecting lion, their claws grew sharper.

Jumping down onto his back and clawing right into his sides. "If you are a threat, say so now." 

~

"I can tell, I guess not too many humans come across and just start asking stuff you guys probably know naturally." He sits, looking at the small little rock as he floated. "How big is this area? Is there anything like a city, or a large town...Is it just the little village here that's populated?"

He assumed so, being at the lower part of a mountain with absolutely no other things in sight. "More importantly, what's your level of technology like?"

"City..? Town.? Technology?" Chrome thought, "What's that?"

~

Tsukasa only flinched, but not fighting back. He knew Hyoga well enough to know it was him, though he wasn't expecting a leopard.

"It's me, Tsukasa. I'm here to strike a deal."

The leopard had understood, hopping off of his back. He didn't look up at him, rather just gazing at him overall. "What is it, exactly?"

~

Senku felt his ears lower as he thought, "Your village is like a really small version of a city or town. If you had people with bigger, better constructed buildings, with a lot more of those very same people, you'd have a town or city."

But, how to explain technology... "Technology isn't as easy. You could say it's anything with self-moving parts and-...You probably have no clue what any of that stuff is. It'd be easier to show you, but I don't have thumbs I can use." To emphasis, he gives a fruitless attempt towards moving the digit farthest back.

Chrome floated there, confused as hell but still curious.

"Well, as far as I know, we're the only village. Around here, anyways." Chrome finally said, "And we can build huts and make fire..? If that's what you mean."

~

Tsukasa composed himself after the leopard jumped off, his back obviously bleeding.

"I want you to join me as an alliance." He began, "Strength is in numbers. You stay loyal to me and, in return, can make any request."

Hyoga had kept himself composed at the smell of blood, he wasn't hungry. No but the smell was still making him want to stir. "Strength in numbers...Yes. That we may do. I have a few requests in mind, but those may wait for later."

Then his eyes looked up, towards the ones looking down at him. "Do you plan on leaving those others behind, or will we be staying with them?"

~

Oh dear they've literally been put back to a stone age, haven't they... "More so a question towards you, how far from here have you been?" He wants to know the area well, before they make any choices and try to find others.

"I, um," Chrome thought, "I haven't been far lately, but I have traveled a bit before. One time walking from morning to dusk and found nothing but other Pokémon."

~

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed.

"I'm staying with them for now, enough to gather intel about what happened with the green light that brought us here. We could benefit from knowing."

Tsukasa doesn't like to beat around the bush, "What do you have in mind, Hyoga?"

"I need to find Homura." That was a quick response, it must've been something he's thought about for a while now. "That would be my first request."

~

"So you must know the area pretty well..." He looks towards the mass of stones in thought, "Do you know of any way we can get into the village without them trying to tear us into shreds? They could have info we need."

"The rules are no outsiders allowed in, that's what Kinro and Ginro are for." Chrome explained, "Though, I do think there might be someone who can help you."

~

"Homura," Tsukasa thought, the name not ringing any bells, "I'm not sure I've met her. Can you tell me what she looked like as a human and where she was last at?"

"She was a silent type." Much like himself, a man of so few words, and a woman of few words, what a duo... "And a gymnast. Pink hair, pink clothing... Lots of, pink. She was doing training for stuff in the gym."

~

Tilting his head, that was a curiosity. "Someone who could help me, eh?" Would it be someone like them, or just someone with a greater knowledge of the area. "Now that makes me curious, do tell about this mysterious person."

"His name is Kasaki, he's one of the village elders." Chrome said, "He's one of the oldest Pokémon here, so he might know some things that I don't."

~

"The gym..." Tsukasa mumbled, "Then from where we're at right now, she probably appeared here that way." He pointed North.

With him finding Hyoga, that confirmed his suspicion. From where he woke up, he can pinpoint where the others woke up by remembering where they were before the light, and go in that direction as if they were still in the city.

"Nothing is that dangerous here, but I haven't checked up there." Jumping up onto some trees for leverage, he looks down at the other. "Let's go, I'll lead." The man is too certain in his skills, after all...He doesn't even know what's there.

~

An older, wiser soul. But would this person be easy to talk to... "In that case, could you at all tell me what he likes doing?" Perhaps if they spark an interest, it'll be easier to get to his info. "Or stuff he likes in general, really."

"He's really into handicrafts and making things," Chrome smiled through his shell, "he's really nice, if not a little stubborn."

~

Tsukasa nodded and followed on foot, keeping a few feet difference behind him, so he can keep track of the leopard. No way in hell does he trust him, but he does make for a powerful ally. Maybe he can even help him find... Her...

The feelings of tenseness is quite returned towards the lion. Even as fast as he is, he knows that someone as strong as him could likely crush Hyoga under his weight alone, if he applied too much force.

They both had someone to look for, perhaps they don't know that. But neither one is in danger because of the other, a stalemate based on power alone... Now, once Hyoga gets full control of his abilities, that may be another story.

~

"Crafting and making..." his eyes give a glimmer of thought, "Can you bring him out of the village? If I can't go in, you'll have to bring them out. Shouldn't be any rules against that." At least he hopes so? If they did he'd be well and truly fucked.

"I can go get him if you want," Chrome happily twirled, "I'll be back!"

Chrome flew out of the hut and looking around, confused.

"Hey guys, where's that Pyroar?"

"Tsukasa... He said he was going for a walk and not to go with him." Taiju said looking towards Yuzuriha, who were just as confused as the floating rock.

He headed to the village and went to Kasaki's hut, finding the tarp left open and an old Orangaru sitting inside, weaving together baskets.

"Hey, Kasaki!" Chrome chimed, "Please, come with me for a minute, I've got something to show you!"

"Aey, what is it?" He looked up from his half finished basket, "This better not be just another sparkly rock you found."

"No, it's much cooler and I need your help. It's at my hut. Please, if you have time I really need you to come over."

He shook his head and went back to the basket, "I'll be there as soon as I get this done. Berry season just begun and they keep asking me to fix their baskets. It gets tiring."

"I understand. When you're finished, I'll be waiting!"

Chrome went back outside and started heading back until he ran into a very familiar Mankey.

"Oh, h-hey, Kohaku!"

~ 

They both continued North, until Tsukasa came to an abrupt halt. He stood there, nose to the air. Something... Flowery. 

"I think someone's here," Tsukasa said to Hyoga, "I sense a strong smell of flowers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small cliffhanger, aye? >:3 
> 
> Also:
> 
> Kaseki is an Oranguru  
> Hyoga is a Leipard  
> Kohaku is a Mankey  
> And Homura will be revealed in the next chapter!
> 
> Kaseki is played by Crayon (TheKittenOverlord), Hyoga and Kohaku are played by DragonTavern


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku is a Mankey  
> Homura is a Lurantis  
> Hyoga is a Leipard  
> Kaseki is an Oranguru

Kohaku had looked towards Kaseki's hut with interest, Chrome was apparently chatting with him about something? She didn't get too much heard on it before he floated out, running into the slouched Mankey. "What do you need Kaseki for all of a sudden? Is it from that attack I heard about?"

~

Hyoga took a deep breath, the flowers must be quite large, or there's so many of them... "We're going in that direction." It's a bit much, but it almost smells like perfume. Not a smell he exactly enjoys, but it points towards the one he's been looking for since waking up. "Let's hurry."

Before they could go any further, blades of sharp leaves flew past, grazing them both. Behind a tree appeared a large praying mantis type creature, all in pink. She was admitting a flowery fragrance. Looking at her further, Tsukasa finally realized she was a giant orchard mantis.

"Who are you two?" She stepped forward, her forelimbs glowing green and becoming sharp, almost like leaf blades, "State your business."

~

"A-attack!?" Chrome sputtered, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard anything about an attack."

"The brothers said you had given them berries to help them get better after a Pyroar attacked them." She's not falling for his lies, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Unless they were both lying?"

~

For his own safety, Hyoga stepped back. With such an entrance, he would've expected a flowerfall just as she stepped towards the duo. "I am Hyoga, looking for Homura. The lion is Tsukasa."

"Ah, Hyoga," she put the blades away but still had her arms in a fighting stance, "I am Homura. You always find me when you want something, so what is it this time?"

~

"Oh, well, yeah," Chrome laughed nervously. If Kohaku finds out he's letting strangers stay with him, the entire village would find out.

"They got attacked so I gave them berries," he explained, "but the Pyroar was gone by the time I got there."

Well, his kindness was never really accepted by her. He was just too good to too many, and with him being what he is, that always poses a risk. "Was there anyone else?"

Asking out of safety and for the safety of the village. Chrome knew that, surely she wouldn't be lied to. "I heard there were others, but I didn't get an exact number. Guess the attack made 'em dizzy."

~

His body grew lax. At least knowing their ways of trade weren't gone in another world. "Having people we know would be the best option for now, and you are the first I had thought about. Are you willing to help us."

She pondered. On one hand, they were right, numbers are good for situations like these, but on the other hand, she knows Hyoga always has some alternate motive. She didn't know Tsukasa very well, but if he knows Hyoga, then she doesn't trust him neither.

"Okay, I'll join your little ragtag group," she scoffed, "though I'd like to know all you two know about what's going on here. One moment I was training, and the next I wake up in the middle of the woods, as a bug."

~

"Um, nope, not that I know of!" Chrome sweatdropped, "Hey, so, uh, I gotta go now, so, I'll catch you later!"

Chrome attempted to flee from the mental battle.

She put it off, if she wants to figure it out she'll just go to his place later. "See you later. Try not to get yourself hurt." Unless she hurt him first...But never-the-less.

~

"You smell more like flowers than a bug." Even now the scent remains with him, it's too much like perfume for him to enjoy. "From what we know...There isn't much we know. There was a green light, and now everyone has turned into...Creatures, but none quite like I've seen."

"From what the one from the village said, we got turned into Pokémon," Tsukasa spoke up, "we seem to control different types, with me being fire. You're probably bug or grass. That's why you can use leaf attacks."

"Pokémon? What's that?" She asked.

"Not sure, but they could be anything, including bells and floating rocks. The guards from the village resembled Anubis and preformed pretty powerful attacks. Pokémon here should not be taken lightly."

~

Chrome twirled goodbye and went back to his place, greeting the ones who couldn't fit and going back to Senku.

"Kaseki is gonna be here once he's done fixing a basket," Chrome chimed, "he's a really big help around here. Also, we might have a visit from a Mankey later. If we do, you guys need to run." He warned.

His mind happened to pull a blank, "Chrome we're not from your world. But I have to guess it looks similar to our monkeys." Probably saying words Chrome doesn't understand now, a perfect duo. "What's gonna happen if they come by, are we at serious risk of being hurt...Again?"

~

"That means as our biggest visible threats, we should learn more... And knock them out before they have the chance to get any stronger." He had seen those two anubis-like beings, one was young enough to probably be easy pickings...It's that larger, yellow one to worry about.

"I cannot explain it, but something about them gives me shivers. I feel as if I'd lose a fight going in with them, this is something we'll have to pay attention to."

Tsukasa nodded and looked up to the sky. If the placement of the sun is the same as their world, it should be getting dark in a few hours.

"I should get back before they start raising suspicion." He said, "I will meet you two here in two days when I have more information gathered. Anything you two want me to do while there?"

~

"Her name's Kohaku," he said, "she has tan fur, about this tall, and has long arms." Explaining her proved more difficult than he thought, since he's never described her before.

"And yes, she's one of the villages most skilled warriors. If she finds out I'm keeping outsiders, she'll rat me out to the chief for sure." Chrome shivered, "Then I'd risk being banished from the village for endangering it."

In this case, that's the last thing he'd want... For Chrome and for himself. "So giving out the, 'we're lost and just need to stay the night' approach probably isn't gonna work." Guessing from the guards, they'd rat them out and get them all in mortal trouble.

"So if not that, we just have no choice but to run...Or win them all over before they have the chance to hate us."

~

The leopard looked towards the now taller mantis, and back towards the lion. "Just get as much info as you can. Patterns, faults we can take advantage of... Anything. That should be all."

"Got it," Tsukasa bowed, "I'll be on my way then. Remember, I'll be back in exactly two days."

With that said, he took off towards where he came from. Let's hope his absence didn't arouse any suspicion.

~

"Oho, who are you guys?" A voice appeared outside.

Chrome flew out and greeted Kaseki.

"Hey, Kaseki! Don't worry, they're my friends! They have some important stuff to ask you if you don't mind."

"Huh? You know you'll be in a lotta trouble if the chief finds out."

Chrome shivered, but stood strong. "I know, but they need our help. They're not from around here and have some questions about the past."

Kaseki questioned it for a moment. "Oh, okay!" He groaned, "Ask away."

The Leafeon, as he was apparently called, pawed out towards the noise. Hopping down until he's back with the other two. "I'm gonna hope you know about this... Do you know what humans are?"

"S-So blunt..."

Thankfully it seemed as if Tsukasa leaving and coming back didn't arouse suspicion, rather joy towards him coming back. Yuzuriha's bell was quick to jingle up, happy that he seemed safe and sound, minus what seems to be some blood.

Does he be truthful, or does he not... Well, if he does, there's the off-chance he'll not believe them, or think he's crazy, or... Okay, he's gonna take the chance. "Me, the lion, the bell, and the elephant. We're all humans, and we need to get back to how we were- where we were."

"He's right, we don't know much of anything minus some stuff Chrome here told us." She seemed quite concerned about the underlying question, what if they can't go back?

"If that 100 tales thing is true, I'd like to see Ruri."

"But Ruri is the priestess, she can't leave the village," Chrome said, "she's the only one who knows all 100 tales, too."

"The only way you can get to her is if you become the chief," Kaseki thought, "hey, Chrome, is there any rule that states outsiders can't participate in the Pokémon Battle?"

"N-no, I don't think so."

"Okay boy, I think I know a way," he began, "there's this event we have every year called the Pokémon Battle. It's where participants fight each other for the title of chief. After the fight, the winner has all rights to Ruri and can marry her."

Chrome sulked at the explanation, as he knows, being a weak Minior, he has no chance of battling with the big leagues in the village. His crush since childhood and best friend will get married off to some other guy in the village and he'll be left in the dust. It's common knowledge that he likes her, he's terrible at hiding things. Though, when it comes down to it, Ruri is a beauty, one which any guy would want for themselves.

Battling, a battle... Something he was never good at. But if he was able to do it without any actual fighting, there may be a chance. He doesn't know how many people will be there, nor does he know who will fight. He doesn't know the odds against him.

Yet he agrees. "Old man, you've given me the info I cannot go without. I think I got an idea."

He looks around, to the village, to his friends, to Chrome, who just...Feels off all of a sudden. "We'll win with numbers. There's no way I know how to fight, nor do I know what I'm going up against. If we can knock out the strongest ones just by tiring them out..."

"Then it'll be easy to win! But how do we even achieve that?"

"Well, Yuzuriha, we either need to put our noses to the grindstone and do our own battles until the day it happens, or we get people who already know how. We have one on our side already, and going off of what he said earlier about this Kohaku, that will be our next choice."

"Kohaku isn't to be taken lightly," Chrome warned, "she was the winner of the last two battles in a row. She beat our toughest men. Ruri's her big sister, so I don't think she likes the idea of her sister being forced to marry."

Kaseki nodded his head, "It doesn't help that she has Pokérus. She gains lots of experience from watching battles, but it hurts her own body by doing so."

Pokérus, even in this world they have viruses. "So if we want that info, she's either gonna be our greatest ally or our worst enemy." He chuckled, that look of fire was coming up in his eyes again, showing that it was certainly worth the risk.

"That means we definitely need to get her first."

"Oho, I can go talk to Kohaku if you want," Kaseki offered, "she might listen to me."

Chrome considered it, but Kaseki had done enough, so he politely declined. He was the one who allowed them to stay, so he's the one who needs to deal with it. Kohaku will probably drop by later, so he hopes to catch her then, before she spots them and goes for the attack.

"Senku, I can fight!" Taiju ran up to him, "I might not be strong, but I'm able to withstand attacks!"

"But... Do you know any attacks besides tackle and headbutt?" Chrome sighed.

"Well, no. But I can learn! Yuzuriha doesn't want me using the ancient thingy, but there must be other moves I can learn!" He looked to her for support and then back at Senku, "So, what do you say?"

Just what were they dealing with, that's the question...If only he was able to see the exacts. Looking at Taiju, it did seem he was a possibility. And unlike himself in his human form, he was willing to attack back.

Yuzuriha, with some boundless optimism gotten from Taiju himself, she was quick to agree. "And if he is able to fight, maybe I can too!" She knew even less than her partner did, but she didn't want to be left out. Not in something important like this.

"If you're both willing to do it, Chrome is gonna train you both to the bone."

"What about you?"

"I'll train myself, I don't see myself using rock powers."

"Hell yeah!" Taiju cheered, "Tsukasa, you gotta join too!"

"Do I... Have to?" Tsukasa asked.

"You should! It will help us get a better chance to know what's going on!"

"Okay, I guess." He agreed, "I can use two fire attacks, so that should be enough."

Chrome turned back to Senku, "Yeah, you're not a rock type so learning it would be hard."

He thought for a second, "Kaseki, you know some grass type moves, don't you?"

"I know energy ball, but that's it." Kaseki answered, "But for how frail you are, my boy, I would also like to teach you the move 'protect'."

Being the man he is, it's not surprising to see him lean forward, some curiosity sparkling. "A move serving as pure protection, and an attack move, that would be a perfect place to start."

Yuzuriha seemed to get an idea, "Can I learn that too? I'm not really a fighter, even back when I was a human... Something like 'protect' could help me a lot." She also wanted to protect Taiju, but she was too nervous to say that verbally.

Kaseki turned to the bell and smiled, "Sure, if you're up for it. We can start tomorrow, I'll need some rest. These old bones aren't what they use to be."

"Okay, you can go and rest up," Chrome circled, "and you guys can sleep here for tonight. Tsukasa, you can start a fire with some branches so you two on the ground can see. Any sign of danger, let me know and I'll alert the guards."

Tsukasa nodded and went around the forest, breaking off large branches and dried leaves and make a big pile of them. He still didn't grasp his fire powers, so the only thing he knew to do was his fire attack.

He focused the heat to his mouth until his teeth grew red hot and small flames started flickering out of them as he bit down on a log, setting it ablaze. Guess the massive fire attack he did a while ago was just caused by adrenaline.

"You'll need to work on that," Chrome chuckled, "I know someone who could help, but he's a narrow minded muscle head, he'd sure to blabber around."

"Narrow minded muscle heads are exactly what we need sometimes." He admits, tail flicking to and fro. If he was going to get info, they would all need to know how to fight, and he heavily suspects that it's not just as easy as attack and block until you win - similar to a turn-based rpg.

It can't be that easy at all. "So the first steps are to get that person you mentioned, train, and then maybe the blabbermouth. If we need to, we'll dominate the fight by members- And hopefully we'll all survive without having to go to some medic unit."

"I don't, think this village has one, if they recover via berries..."

"Fair point, but the less we're injured the better. And the more we know how to fight, the more we can survive overall. There's no bad end to this."

"Well, if we're going to be fighting in the village, everyone is going to know about us eventually, right?" Tsukasa tilted his head.

"Yeah, Tsukasa's right," Taiju ran to stand by him, "we'll make sure you don't get in trouble, Chrome!"

Chrome stopped swirling, "Really? How?"

Taiju looked down for a second, "I dunno yet! But we'll make sure of it, won't we Senku?"

Chrome sighed and looked up at the sun setting overhead, nearing darkness. The day and night cycles move a lot faster in this world.

"I'll start training Taiju tomorrow," Chrome finally said, "right now you guys are free to eat the berries I've gathered earlier, since I don't eat them."

"Wow, really?" Taiju was already digging through the bag. Tsukasa didn't even see him move, he was so fast. 

"Thanks!" Taiju smiled, already having a mouthful of berries, "The others don't taste that bad if you mix em together!"

Watching Taiju make that promise, he nodded. Of course, Chrome was a friend. So he was going to be protected just as much as any of his other friends. "I don't know how you even do that, oaf..." He helps himself to the berries as well, giving a few to Yuzuriha who struggles to grab any.

However, his adrenaline was starting back up. His ear flicked around before he looked over. "Someone's coming." Perhaps it was that Kohaku... **Shit**. "Keep your guard up, we may have to run at a seconds notice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku is played by DragonTavern  
> Homura, Hyoga, and Kaseki are played by Crayon (TheKittenOverlord)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best girl appears!!

Taiju and Tsukasa looked up, adjusting their ears as well, though not as sharp as a Leafeon's, until they settled onto sounds of rustling leaves and the faint sound of snapping twigs.

Tsukasa walked in front of Senku, knowing him and Yuzuriha were the most vulnerable, so protecting them was top priority. Not only were they weak, but Senku is definitely of use to him, so losing him would mean just about giving up in finding answers.

Chrome hid behind his gut, knowing that Kohaku means business and won't take the news about outsiders lightly.

"Don't run until I say so," Tsukasa ordered, already heating up his chest, making his mane spark like real flames.

Indeed, she was not going to take this well. She already had the trademark veins popping out of her head, knowing that Chrome had smuggled them over to his hut. It's the only plausible option. "And what's going on here, exactly?"

She was... smaller than expected, huh. But even towards the lions menacing looks, she only looked back with equal intensity. There's no way something like her could be that strong, could there? Senku could only watch as she stepped closer.

"A group who had attacked the guards, and were about to leave them for dead? You're lucky I don't beat you senseless now!"

"Y-you don't understand, Kohaku!" Chrome pleaded, peeking out of the hut, "They're just lost!"

"Yeah, lost, right!" Taiju started to sweat at her glare, he stepped a bit closer to Senku and whispered, "She's not attacking, what do we do, Senku?"

Tsukasa also had no idea what to do. He didn't want to attack first if it meant it would be an unnecessary fight. Chrome was the best bet, he concluded. If he could talk her down, she might listen to reason.

Little did they know, they were also being watched by someone else - a lot smaller than the rest, but still with enough curiosity to go a long way.

Senku muttered towards his friend, "If it gets out of hand, we book it. For now we stand our ground."

She seemed awfully quiet, keeping her eyes on both parties, among the group that just doesn't know any better and herself... She still didn't think that they were good. "And how do you know they're not here to kill us. Or overrun the village."

"We're just lost humans."

"Sorcery words!"

Tsukasa bent down a little, never taking his eyes off the small monkey. If what Chrome said was true, this small creature could easily over power those guards, so she's definitely not someone to be taken lightly.

"Didn't Chrome say Chimecho's bell soothes others?" Tsukasa whispered, "If Yuzuriha finds out how and rings her bell, maybe she'll calm down?"

"It's worth a try," Taiju softly replied and took a glance at the shaking bell, "can you do it, Yuzuriha-chan?"

The stalking creature grew closer upon Kohaku becoming louder and more agitated. From the little apple's core, lied a small worm, with her eyes poking out of the top. Not the best defense, but she was proud of it. While the other Applin she's seen dawned a red apple, hers came out of the egg to be a shiny green.

"They're not hostile!" Chrome pleaded, "The Pyroar, maybe, but all the others doesn't even know any attacks! They didn't even know what a Pokémon was!"

It seems as if her irritation towards the lion was getting stronger with him bending down, the slightest and most inconceivable things pissed her off, didn't it? Because now she was stepping closer. "What Pokémon doesn't know what they themself are? That sounds like a story."

"Right now, it's the truth."

As this was going on, Yuzuriha had agreed to try her bell - remembering how it had calmed Taiju down before, she was focusing on mimicking the movements. Slow and gentle, back and forth, again and again, making the focus of Kohaku now fully on her.

However, it seemed to be working! Just barely, Kohaku was breathing more calm.

"Well, I believe them!" Chrome stated, now getting a bit frustrated himself, "They're even going to participate in the Pokémon Battle!"

Tsukasa breathed a sigh of relief when it looked like the ringing was working. It was subtle, but he noticed her shoulders slightly lax and her once jerky movements seemed to slow down. At least it's a start.

"You're doing great, Yuzuriha!" Taiju praised in a quiet voice, "Keep it up! It sounds beautiful!"

Empowered by Taiju's words, she even started to make a tune out of it, more rhythmic while keeping its tone. She perks up at the mention of the battle, getting closer to her sister is an absolute outrage, no way in-

Senku steps right over, hitting her with a paw. "Come on, you're not gonna win, even if you bring minions. Yuzuriha will drain the will to fight from you all at this rate."

"You are not participating in the Pokémon Battle."

Yet she makes no moves to attack, Yuzuriha still going to keep her calm. Battle won... Successfully?

"Says who?" Tsukasa stepped up, now irritated at this whole situation.

"Tsukasa, what are you doing!?" Taiju whispered, though he wanted to scream, "Don't make her even more mad, we just got her to calm down!"

Tsukasa ignores his pleas and starts again, "If I recall, the rules say nothing about outsiders joining, so we will be participating."

Chrome was surprised with the Pyroar's stern tone, making even the rock shudder.

"I don't care about your sister," Tsukasa scoffed, "I just want out of here, and if your sister has any information on how to do that, then I'll have no choice but to beat you."

Chrome and Taiju stared blankly at the angry lion who was obviously pissed off. He was usually so calm and collected, but maybe the stress is getting to him?

Yuzuriha had to stop her chimes, she was seeming annoyed but there was nothing she could do on that. She dare not speak up, either one may try attacking her...

"If it helps, we can try making Chrome be the winner. He is a resident right? If we get him to the final, hell, we'd all get what we want. We get info, you get someone safe."

Kohaku gave the blankest stare she had up to this point. "...What."

"You heard me."

"Well you're obviously not trying for top spot, so... I'll give you one chance on all of this. But you better explain the full of your situation."

Taiju perked up and ran over to them, "Thank you! Senku can explain, since he's the smartest!"

Tsukasa was still eyeing her, but with Taiju distracting, he turned his back to her and went to go lay down. He still left a few small flames dancing around on his body, which helped sense any disturbances in the air - for both Kohaku and his soon-to-be allies.

While tensions died down a bit, Chrome spotted movement in the bushes, as well as Tsukasa. The Pyroar listened intently, wondering what was rusting in the bushes until Chrome called out.

"You can come on out, Suika," Chrome saw the bush jolt, indicating she has been spotted, "it's okay, everyone's friends now."

The small apple cautiously rolled out, sensing danger from Tsukasa, but trusting Chrome's words, she came over towards the group. She popped her eyes out of the apple and smiled at everyone.

"I'm Suika!" she poked her tail out as well, "I'm an Applin! A shiny one, to be exact!"

Senku's attention switched over to the very real and very moving apple, or...not, apple? It seemed like a little worm was controlling it, like a parasite. "An apple, named melon... Huh." He bent down to look at her better, tilting his head. "Well it's nice to meet you. I don't know what a shiny is, but I'll presume it has something with your looks?"

Kohaku gave a sigh of annoyance, "Yes, a shiny means it changes the coloring. Her kind is mostly red, she's the only green one around."

"So it's like albinism, interesting." He gets back up, "How old are you, Suika?"

"I'm 9!" Suika twirled around, a little off balance from the apple, "A shiny is really rare! Kinro's one too!"

"Yeah, the yellow Lucario you guys fought?" Chrome remembered, "Lucario's are usually blue and black - the same color scheme as Ginro - his little brother."

"So wait, are any of us "shiny?" Taiju asked.

Chrome shook, "Nah, all of you are normal. Those two are the only shinies in the village."

"So if they're rare, then they're sought after?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, yes, but our village doesn't look for them. All our village members are all we need."

"Makes sense, rarities in our world were hunted and killed for sport, kept for show, or very rarely tested on like rats." He patted Suika with his paw, she was... She was cute. Oh no. "I can only imagine what would happen here."

"You come from a dangerous world, don't you..."

Yuzuriha finally chimed in, "Of course, but... Doesn't that make it good? You can have no good without bad." Very firm in her wording, this world seemed just as dangerous, if not more so in the end.

"Sought after or not, we have no interest in you guys being different colors. Stuff like that doesn't matter in the end, so you're not in any danger there either."

"You guys don't look dangerous to me!" Suika smiled, "I've been watching you all ever since you got here and you guys seem pretty nice!"

"Heh, okay Suika, no need to stalk the guests now, " Chrome laughed nervously, "we're all friends here now."

He knew Kohaku would still require much more convincing, but he truly believed they could win her over. She's the strongest person in the village, but she also has one of the strongest minds and can see the bigger picture. Even if she's not the most trusting, she does have good intentions that Chrome admires, since she's the only one allowed around Ruri nowadays ever since she got Pokérus. 

"I wasn't stalking!" Suika protested, "I was just practicing my hiding skills while Chalk is napping."

"Chalk?" Yuzuriha questioned if it was a pet - can people even have pets in this world? "That's an adorable name..."

"That's her pet."

"So you can have pets, makes sense that there would be less intelligent ones..." Senku rambles off, flicking his tail with a small sigh, he looks back towards Kohaku. "If you're willing to stick around us for a few days, we'll all show you how much we mean what we say. Okay?"

"If you mess up, I'll throw you all out."

"Deal. And Suika, no need to practice your hiding on us."

Suika giggled and rolled over to Chrome, who came out of hiding once everything died down. 

"And I'll show you some new moves, Taiju." Chrome mentioned.

It didn't take Taiju more than a second to tell out a "hell yeah!" 

"Oh, Kohaku, if I can, would you help us out?" Chrome asked hesitently, "You see, they all have weak moves and if they have any chance in the battle, they'll need stronger ones."

Chrome rambled on for a little bit, clearly beating around the bush until he finally got to his point, "We need Magma's help for training Tsukasa, since he's the only high level fire type here... Do you... Think you can help us?"

Kohaku had listened on from Chrome's nervous little ramble. Helping someone to get on their side would be difficult enough, but Magma? She didn't even want to go to that jerk, with how he's talked about her sister. "Out of everyone possible, he's the one you need."

"Is he that hard to get? I already suspected it'd be difficult..."

"He's in this to go after my sister. It's unlikely you'll get him to join your side. Even for training, unless I spin it some way to make it so he'll have some fun."

"If it's what you gotta do..."

"Magma's one of the only fire types in the village," Chrome began, looking over at Tsukasa, which is now what Suika was exploring, too, "I think I might know a way."

He looked around at everyone while he thought of the right words to say, "Kohaku, you have the eyesight of a Braviary, so I'll need you to do two jobs."

Chrome cleared off an area of sand on the ground so he can draw clearly, to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"Okay, Kohaku, you lead Magma over to Tsukasa. Make sure it's only him. Once he sees Tsukasa, he'll probably jump straight into battle, so you have to quickly back away. He'll likely show off his fire attacks, which is where Kohaku comes in again and focuses on Magma's body - seeing what muscles he uses for each attack."

He turned to face Tsukasa and circled his crudely drawn version of the Pyroar in the dirt, "The only thing you need to do is fend him off until Kohaku is done, then she can get him off of you. Just dodge his attacks and maybe practice your already known moves."

Chrome then turned to the rest of the group, "You all stay out of sight. If he sees that there's more, then he'll likely go for you guys as well. If it gets out of control, I can use my rock and ground moves to combat his fire, since he's weak to them. This is our best shot."

Turning back to Kohaku and giving a desperate look, "You think you can do that, Kohaku? This is the first time in my life that I actually made new friends, and I want to help them, so can you help me help them?"

the explanation was settled rather easy amongst the group. Simple enough from the sounds of everything...Kohaku hoped that things wouldn't take a nose dive and end up so much worse than what they were expecting. "I can do that yeah. I won't be able to help any of you if he gets too riled up and hurts you."

"That's fine. I don't expect you to help us at all. You're in this for your sister, aren't you?" They had mentioned earlier she was sick with something or another...

"...Yes, I am. But I won't deny that I'm curious too."

"Curiosity is the reason the world spins, Kohaku." The grin on him was wicked, making Yuzuriha shake, "We're going to win this battle. Ten billion percent. No matter how dirty we have to play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suika is a shiny Applin, and is played by Crayon (TheKittenOverlord)

**Author's Note:**

> Senku is a Leafeon  
> Taiju is a Phanpy  
> Yuzuriha is a Chimecho
> 
> Taiju is played by Crayon (TheKittenOverlord) and Senku and Yuzuriha is played by DragonTavern!


End file.
